The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for ophthalmic surgery, and more particularly to an apparatus for use in ophthalmic surgery with controls to adjust and determine the height of a support coupled to a container from which fluid flows with a desired pressure to a surgical handpiece for the irrigation of a patient's eye.
Ophthalmic surgery is useful in treating various conditions relating to the eyes. One condition which may be alleviated by surgery is cataracts, which are sometimes described as clouding of the eyes. As old cells die, they accumulate within a capsule containing the lens of the eye. This accumulation of dead cells causes an occlusion of the lens, i.e., a cataract.
There are many surgical available techniques to alleviate or treat cataracts. In some techniques, a solution or fluid is used to irrigate the eye. Operating and controlling a system to deliver or provide the solution can be an issue, and the systems may be complex. In particular, initial calibrations may be required in order to regulate the supply of the solution. Performing these initial calibrations may slow operation times. Additionally, at times, it is useful to identify the position of a container for the solution to regulate fluid pressure and/or an amount of fluid being supplied.